


超自然生物的非自主集会

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

李知勋就跟别人不一样。  
他能看到普通人看不到的东西，范围包括所有科学不能解释的东西。  
大部分有这种能力的人一般都脆弱又敏感，而且很容易染上不良嗜好，为了能让自己大脑麻痹看不见这种东西。  
但是李知勋不一样，真男人无所畏惧。  
他在十五岁的时候看见两个天使在广场中间抓着一个恶魔的两只翅膀，但行人对这种场景毫无反应。李知勋手里还拿着喝了一半的可乐，盯着那个尽管骨翼很大但看起来几乎要把自己缩成一团的恶魔打了个嗝。  
天使好像注意到了李知勋的视线，其中一个长头发的天使放下了恶魔朝李知勋走来，李知勋选择低下头走开。但没走几步就撞到天使的胸膛上，天使看起来挺瘦的但身体意外地强壮，李知勋反而被撞了一个趔趄。  
“看起来这个人类看得到我们呢。”天使的声音听起来带了点笑意，李知勋还想挣扎一下向旁边走去，结果另一个天使也瞬间移到他面前来挡住了他的去路。  
“让我看看。”另一个天使好像从空中抽出了什么东西翻了起来，“哦，是叫李知勋的孩子呢。”李知勋稍微往后退了一步，却又撞到另一个坚硬的墙壁。  
不是吧。李知勋闭起了眼睛，三个人——还是三个神魔——围了上来。  
李知勋站在三个非人类生物用翅膀和身体围成的小圈里不得动弹，最后还是长发天使先开口了，“知勋啊。”他的声音听起来软软的，但是又含着点让人不容拒绝的命令语气，尽管是第一次见面甚至都还没自我介绍过就已经对李知勋直呼其名。“要不要考虑成为天使？”  
身后的恶魔凑上来，脱离了天使的掌控以后看起来才有点恶魔的样子，手伸到前面稍稍抬起李知勋的下巴，尾巴亲密地绕过他的大腿，李知勋起了一身鸡皮疙瘩但因为手臂被天使抓住又无法逃开。“恶魔待遇也很好的，这么有天赋的人类我们也很需要。”说着越靠越近好像下一秒就要亲上去。  
李知勋猛地挣开控制结果一个转身差点摔倒地上去，另一个天使迅速扶住他，李知勋抬起头的时候天使正好沐浴在阳光下，巨大的白色翅膀挡住了光线露出天使漂亮的眼睛来。  
“洪知秀你不能这样看他我们要公平竞争！”恶魔在一旁叫了起来，长发的天使不屑地笑了起来，“明明刚才你先想用魅惑术的。”“我天生的我也没办法控制啊。”  
“不好意思，可以先放开我吗？我去接弟弟放学要迟到了。”李知勋面无表情地把身上的手拿下来，三个非人类生物突然又想起什么全部围上来。  
“去哪里接弟弟？要不要用飞的？”恶魔亮出了巨大的翅膀，但不知道为什么黑色的骨翼还冒着火星。两位天使也张开的自己的翅膀，看起来毛茸茸的比恶魔的翅膀好些，但是三对翅膀大得把李知勋挡的严严实实。  
“麻烦收一下翅膀，我弟弟就在对面的小学。”李知勋话刚说完，街对面的学校就敲响了放学铃，自由的小学生一窝蜂涌了出来，没一会儿门口就只剩一个小孩。  
李知勋推开这几个人朝小孩挥挥手，喊了一声李灿。小学生呆了一下，伸出手指着李知勋。“哥你旁边那些都是谁？”


	2. Chapter 2

等李知勋捂着李灿的耳朵带他回家并扔到自己的房间里威胁他作业没写完不准下楼以后，他把书包扔在沙发上，看着把翅膀收起来在沙发上乖乖坐好的三个非人类，第一次体会到社会人士参加面试的感觉。  
长发天使首先站起来，向他伸出手，“你好我叫尹净汉，是负责这一块区域的下级天使。”随即另一个天使也站起来，“洪知秀，第二负责人。”李知勋跟他们握了握手，转头去看唯一的恶魔。恶魔从西装内兜里拿出一条丝巾擦了擦他的手，才握了上去，“崔胜澈，本地恶魔将领。”  
李知勋：？干嘛要擦手明明刚才被天使抓翅膀也没怎么样  
李知勋在单人沙发上坐下，尹净汉就开始介绍情况，“根据近一百年统计本地区已经很久没有出现能同时看到各种超自然生物的人类了，我可以理解知勋不想现在就放弃人类生活的心情，但我们天堂是可以作为编外人员收入的，和天使相同的待遇一直到你离开人世为止。”  
看李知勋皱起了眉头，他又补了一句，“当然李灿也可以一同加入工作，既然两位都有这个能力的话，我们欢迎人才。”  
“不是，好不容易碰到两个你还都骗走了我们怎么办？”崔胜澈有点着急，“我们也很需要人才的，真的不行一边一个也可以啊。”洪知秀笑起来，“胜澈觉得人类会同意和血亲分开吗？”“啊我没注意这点不好意思——”  
“这个没有关系的。”李知勋摆摆手，两位在充满爱与和平天堂长大的天使露出了疑惑的神情，恶魔崔胜澈更是震惊得不敢相信——虽然他是恶魔但是他弟弟说要出门游历只不过两天就寝食难安辗转反侧。  
“我和灿挺亲的但是不太合拍，如果分开工作有人能记得督促他好好吃饭好好睡觉我也没有问题。另外我们都还没有成年，我觉得这个年纪天堂地狱人间都算是童工会不允许吧？但是我对这份工作很感兴趣，可以保留意见直到我们成年吗？”李知勋冷静地分析了一下情况，三位人事部经理思考了一下好像也对，于是承诺在李知勋和李灿成年之前会保持联系便离开了。  
李知勋去厨房煮了两份拌面，叫李灿下来吃饭。小孩乖乖坐在对面吃面，李知勋一边吃一边看消息。  
“哥哥要去工作了吗？”李灿吃完后这么问李知勋，李知勋把碗筷收起来放到洗碗机里，“现在还没有。灿也可以去工作的，想去的话以后那几个哥哥会来帮你安排的。”  
“工作的话就有更多的零花钱了吗？”小孩的眼睛亮起来，李知勋转过来笑着揉了揉李灿的脑袋，“有钱我就不用跟你这个臭小子一起住了。”“哥我会想你的。”李灿握住李知勋的手好像真的十分心痛的样子。  
“快去洗澡睡觉，明天上学迟了我可不叫你。”  
等催着李灿爬上床盖好被子闭上眼睛，李知勋给关上房间里的灯，听到弟弟闷在被子里的一声晚安，嗯了一声当作回应。把李灿房间门口的十字架摆正，圣水喷一喷，盐阵画好，再自己走到书房去搞一下今天的小创作。  
刚走到书房门口看到吹起的窗帘李知勋就警惕地抓住了棒球棍，他晚上绝对不会开窗开门的。自己平常坐着的电竞椅被压倒了一点，尽管李知勋走路很小心但看起来闯入者不是一个普通人类，总之他听到了李知勋的动静，慢悠悠地把自己转了过来。  
“你好啊。”  
李知勋凭借多年见鬼经验判断了一下，这个人长得白四肢修长双眼狭长还带着眼镜大家都知道超自然生物身体素质一流近视必不可能所以戴眼镜的肯定就是传说中贵族出身血统纯正为了维持形象超然世外的——  
吸血鬼。  
当然主要还是因为那个东西打完招呼以后笑了一下，露出了有点尖的牙齿。  
“是几百年不见的特殊人类吗？你确实闻起来很香。”  
吸血鬼飘到李知勋身边，凑近了去闻他的脖颈，丝绸的披风落下来盖住了李知勋把他完全包了进去。  
“你饿的话我可以给你找几个搞血库的朋友。”李知勋一把按在吸血鬼的脸上把他推开。“现在都不兴吸活人血了，活人血里乱七八糟的东西太多了。”吸血鬼后退了两步，把被李知勋压歪的眼镜拿下来吹了吹，让它恢复正常再重新带回自己脸上。  
“真的不怕啊。”吸血鬼看起来表情很可惜的样子，“我以前都吓人类玩的，好无聊。”  
“有什么事吗？”李知勋皱起眉头，他突然想起今天游戏的每日任务还没做。“如果没事的话先让一让，我要打游戏了。”  
吸血鬼的眼睛突然亮了起来，“你也打游戏吗？”李知勋在电竞椅上坐下来，打开电脑，在等电脑开机的时候掏出手机点开游戏，“你……就是那个这周每天跟我抢第一的那个LEE JIHOON吗？”吸血鬼的表情复杂，李知勋挑挑眉，转过来看着他，“JEON WONWOO？幸会。”  
“你是不是氪金了？”全圆佑抗议到，“不然怎么上分这么快？”“我没有。”运气玩家——同时也是个欧洲人玩家李知勋否认了这一观点，“我只是每天抽卡而已。”  
全圆佑不服。  
于是两个人打了一晚上游戏。  
第二天李知勋顶着黑眼圈去叫李灿起床，害他熬通宵的罪魁祸首反而非常坦然地去睡了，“吸血鬼可是夜行动物啊。”说着全圆佑就用披风把自己裹起来，直挺挺地躺在李知勋家的沙发上睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

周日的时候李知勋去镇上教堂的唱诗班了，就留了李灿一个人在家里。  
李灿早上是被敲门声吵醒的。难得有能从一楼传到二楼的敲门声，真的敲得很用力。李灿揉着眼睛慢吞吞地从楼上下来，都什么年代了不能按门铃吗？  
他打开门禁系统的摄像头，门口站了一个带着墨镜披着西装的男人，梳了个背头腋下夹着皮包。惹到黑社会了吗？李灿皱起眉头，打开麦克风问找哪位，那人好像没听到一样又用力锤门。李灿没办法只好把门打开一条缝，探出头问他，“你好请问有什么事吗？”  
“是李知勋家吗？”陌生男人双手插兜，看起来比李灿高一个头，说话的时候露出尖尖的牙齿。是吸血鬼吗？李灿想，但是他看起来站在太阳下也没什么问题。  
“不是呢先生，走错了。”李知勋出门前交代过如果来找他的一律说不是，李灿正打算关门，那人却直接用手卡住门不得动弹。李灿一惊，抓起门边的圣水就要泼出去，陌生人直接把门撞开，李灿被推倒在地上，陌生人明明穿着西装却像只野兽一样靠近了李灿嗅，好像下一秒就要撕开李灿的咽喉。  
完了今天见不到知勋哥了我让他帮我买的拖鞋我还来不及穿哥我真的会想你的我爱你希望等下是净汉哥来接我知秀哥也可以天堂环境好吗伙食怎么样还有作业吗——  
“金珉奎你在干吗？”被吵醒的全圆佑从沙发上爬起来，客厅的窗帘拉得严严实实的，光亮从打开的门口照进房间——阳光好少年李灿第一天没注意他睡在沙发上早上窗帘大开差点没把吸血鬼直接化灰。  
“圆佑哥你怎么在这里？”金珉奎抬起头来把眼镜推到额头上去，“来找朋友打游戏。”全圆佑揉了揉脸，平时看起来优雅的吸血鬼此时一头乱毛反而像只猫。“你放开李灿，他还得去学习呢，人间的学生很忙的”  
金珉奎低下头来看了看李灿，李灿才注意到他的虹膜是橙色的，因为在暗处瞳孔放大虹膜变成一条弧。“你来人间能不能注意一下基本礼仪？我以前有多少个邻居被你吓走的你不知道？”全圆佑过来扶李灿起来，“介绍一下，金珉奎，地狱犬。长期看守地狱之门，一百年来人间一次。如果吓到你了……”他思考了一下，“你可以找崔胜澈投诉。”  
“我们那儿不搞这一套啊。”刚才看起来还很凶的人被凶了语气变得很委屈，“地狱里除了公务员都没啥好东西。”  
“你来这里干吗？”对全圆佑来说这个时间算是熬夜，他去冰箱里拿出一包冷藏血浆试图补充一下能量。自从跟李知勋认识以来全圆佑大部分时间都住在这里，首先两人会一起打游戏，其次李知勋觉得两个看得到鬼的人类单独生活是有点危险——尽管在认识全圆佑之前所有试图来找麻烦的超自然生物都被他用棒球棍打飞了——当然跟一个厉害的吸血鬼一起生活也不亏，至少他能放心李灿一个人在家了。  
虽然崔胜澈尹净汉都提过可以跟他们一起住来保护他们，但是两个天堂地狱的高级官员那天就稍微坐了一会儿就有邻居来问为什么李知勋家里看起来金光万丈还充满硫磺芬芳。  
比起来还是吸血鬼好些。李灿打着哈欠拿出作业，非常安静，就是总在李灿身边闻来闻去——因为李知勋不让他闻，特殊人类的血液对超自然生物的吸引力还是很大的。  
没一会儿他就听到有什么东西跑上来的声音，不像是两只脚走路的生物。李灿疑惑地探出头却被一只大狗狗扑了满怀，“珉奎……哥？”橙色眼睛的大狗狗汪了一声，快乐地摇着尾巴。  
李灿走到楼下问打游戏的全圆佑，“圆佑哥珉奎哥怎么变这样了？”全圆佑嘴里叼着血袋头也不抬，“他在地狱装凶装太久了，平常都是这样的。”他又思考了一下，“你可以跟他玩飞盘，以前都是我跟他玩但是我很容易扔太远可能还是普通人类比较合适。”  
“但是我还要学习……”“你忍心看一个吸血鬼白天把自己裹成木乃伊出门跟一只体力超群大狗狗玩一天的飞盘吗？”全圆佑嘴角都耷拉下来。  
李灿：哥你冷酷吸血鬼的形象捡一下另外我觉得还是作业重要毕竟地狱犬再凶也凶不过班主任


	4. Chapter 4

权顺荣是李知勋认识的第一个鬼。  
初中的学生中间已经开始流行试胆大会，总有几个不听话的喜欢半夜去墓园试图证明自己的勇气。李知勋不是不听话的类型，但是在外出合宿的时候被同一个房间的室友吵醒，反正他也不怕，顺便看看这附近都有些什么，于是就跟着一起去了。  
到了墓园啥都还没看到那几个策划者已经怂了，你推我我推你谁也不想先去，还是李知勋先走了进去，当然他也猜到那几个人不等他回来就先跑了。  
那天天气很好，是满月，刚刚升到最顶。这个墓园看起来有些年头了，好像也没人打理，各种形状的墓碑随意地排列着，长满了青苔和藤蔓植物，有老鼠很快地从墓碑之间跑过。李知勋就像在公园散步一样在墓园里走着，突然他背上一阵凉意，他还没来得及转头一个灰色的鬼影直接穿过了他的身体。  
鬼魂穿过身体的瞬间他怀疑自己是不是已经走过了死亡，太冰了，夏天的夜晚李知勋呼出一口白气，浑身发抖，双腿几乎无法行走。那个鬼影转过头来，看起来打算再来一次直接把李知勋拖入它的世界，李知勋的背后却突然伸出一只手来，像是热血漫画主人公释放终极技能一样喊了一声“哈！”，一道蓝光从那只手的手心射出来，鬼影灰飞烟灭。  
“你没事吧？”陌生人拍拍李知勋的肩膀，但是也直接穿了过去。李知勋疑惑地转过头来，同时拉开了点距离，“你是什么东西？”陌生人——陌生鬼，低下头看了看自己在月光下发蓝的身体。“我叫权顺荣。”  
“那你为什么可以消灭刚才那个鬼？”“呃……我也不知道，可能我是王子吧。”还穿着宫廷服装，李知勋差点就信了。  
哪有韩国王子穿荷叶边高跟鞋的。  
“你就住这儿？”李知勋环视了一下，除了刚才那个鬼影这里好像没有别的东西了，大概是都被权顺荣清理干净了。“没，我平常跟我朋友一起住。但是他满月的时候比较脆弱，我就自己出来随便逛逛。”  
李知勋点点头，他想着时间不早了该回去睡觉了，转头就往宿舍的方向走。他没听到脚步声但是感觉到权顺荣小跑了几步跟上来，“你叫什么名字呀？”权顺荣跟他并排走在一起，两个人的肩膀偶尔会重叠，但李知勋没有感觉到上一个鬼影那样的寒意。“我第一次碰到能看到我的人类。”  
李知勋只是低着头走路，权顺荣看他不说话，快走了几步拦到他面前，但李知勋一下就从他身体里穿了过去。  
“我可以叫你小精灵吗！”权顺荣看着李知勋翻窗进宿舍，可能是室友都睡了，李知勋没有再发出声音，权顺荣叹了口气转身要离开，突然从窗子里飞出一架纸飞机，在空中打了个转掉在权顺荣面前。虽然不能碰到活人但没有生命的东西还是能碰到的，权顺荣把纸飞机捡起来，上面用马克笔写着，“不可以。李知勋。”

“知勋啊。”李知勋听到权顺荣喊他的声音，但他没回头，反正每天晚上如果他睡得迟了权顺荣总会来找他。“知秀哥叫我明天去天堂排队……”权顺荣的声音听起来好委屈，李知勋手上动作一滞，“不是说转生人太多要先取号吗？”“啊说是这样的话卖号的人太多了影响秩序，所以天堂现在采用一人一票实名制了，直接排队转生。”  
“那你啥时候能轮到？”李知勋脚尖点地转过来，权顺荣躺在他的床上双手放在胸前，“知秀哥帮我打点了但是可能也得……二三十年吧。”  
“……天堂这制度改革有问题。”李知勋看起来马上就要跟上帝打电话投诉体制不公，权顺荣从床上坐起来，脚在床边一晃一晃的，“万一知勋晚点结婚生小孩没准我会变成知勋的儿子哈哈哈——”  
李知勋想说什么，但还是没说出口，“……路上注意安全，别被人挤出去了。要是有人插队就叫胜澈哥带金珉奎咬他。”  
“知勋我会想你的。”权顺荣过来想抱抱他，被李知勋抓着手臂推开。后来认识了全圆佑李知勋才知道权顺荣平常都是被全圆佑变成实体的，但是吸血鬼魔法在满月的时候不顶用，所以第一次看到权顺荣那天是灵魂的状态。  
“你快点去转生就好了我要等着玩小孩。”李知勋拿出一个小本子认真地看着权顺荣，“你小时候都喜欢吃什么玩什么？等你出生了我就去拐骗小孩看看能不能骗到你。”

第二天李知勋起床去上学的时候被门口的权顺荣吓了一跳，白天吸血鬼魔法也很薄弱，他从来没在白天碰到过权顺荣，但这次他居然就这么站在阳光下把李知勋抱了个满怀。  
“你难道穿越时空投胎成功了？”李知勋把权顺荣扯开，身后的李灿也好奇地过来捏捏权顺荣的实体。“昨天净汉哥带我认识了一个中国的人偶师！他给我做了身体！”权顺荣转了个圈，这时候昨天刚搬来的邻居从花园里探出头。“你好，我叫徐明浩。做手工艺的。”  
人偶师本人也很像人偶呢。后来李灿去徐明浩家里玩看到长手长脚的半成品小人的时候这么想。


	5. Chapter 5

一般假期李知勋都不会早起，自从认识了一帮神奇生物更不用操心李灿的日常生活，反正总有人会照顾的。  
李灿早上去门口邮筒里取不知道从哪里寄来的早餐——可能是天堂也可能是地狱，两位人事部经理在考察了他们的生活环境以后一致认为长身体的小孩子不应该长期吃速食，于是由地狱和天堂交替提供饮食。一般来说他比较期待地狱的，毕竟尹净汉有时候会突发奇想给他做早餐。  
来自天堂的地狱料理。李灿第一次吃到尹净汉爱心早餐的时候这么想，于是他默默把剩下的部分倒掉给他知勋哥煮了泡面。  
结果第二天尹净汉就来拜访他家，一看到李灿都露出悲痛的表情“灿啊哥哥亲手给你做的早餐你怎么没吃完哥哥好伤心你不是我的宝宝了”，导致他以后不得不吃完。从食物安排上来说没有错，健康营养，口味偏清淡，就是偶尔会难以下咽。相比来说地狱的伙食就比较高热量，通常是很大块的肉，还有很大碗的饭。  
李灿打开邮筒，嗯，硫磺的味道，看来今天是地狱没错了。  
他把早餐放在餐桌上看了一眼日历，到除草的日子了。李灿想了想要不还是先除草再吃饭，于是转头就去了后院。  
但是今天的后院有点不一样，有一只猎豹，躺在那里晒太阳。  
李灿揉揉眼睛，关上面前的玻璃门又打开，唯一的区别是那只猎豹坐起来了，棕色的大眼睛盯着他看。  
有点慌张。李灿看着门口放着的粗盐圣水圣经十字架符咒大蒜桃木剑，完全不知道如何处理家中闯入大型猛兽。要是圆佑哥在就好了，活了几百年的吸血鬼应该会知道怎么办吧。

李知勋起床的时候猎豹已经走到玻璃门前坐着了，摇着尾巴看着屋子里。李知勋站在楼梯上跟它大眼瞪小眼，猎豹看李知勋站着不动又往前走了两步，爪子在玻璃门上拍了拍。  
“哥它总不能是在叫我们开门吧？”李灿早餐吃了一半，嘴边的油都还没擦掉。李知勋思考了一下，从饭盒里拿了一块肉出来，把玻璃门拉开一条缝伸出手去，猎豹就直起身子来去够他手里的肉，没咬到他的手，吃完肉还舔了舔李知勋手心，继续坐在门口看他，不像是危险凶猛的草原生物，反而像只大号的猫，虽然猎豹的本质也就是猫。  
“要不就放进来吧。”李知勋打开玻璃门，半人高的猎豹走进房间，亲昵地用头顶了顶李知勋，尾巴绕过他的腰。李知勋摸了摸猎豹的头，猎豹往李灿的方向走去，李灿还是有点怕，猎豹也没直接去碰他，在他面前坐下，张开嘴。  
发出了喵的声音。  
“猎豹的声音怎么是这样子的？？？？？”李灿觉得自己的世界观受到了冲击，“我还以为大型猫科动物都应该跟老虎和狮子一样的。”  
“它们的嗓子里少一块纤维垫。”到底还是哥哥的李知勋回答了这个问题。猎豹还发出了像猫一样呼噜呼噜的声音，躺倒在李灿面前露出肚皮。没有人能抵抗猫猫的诱惑，李灿怀疑它是地狱派来的，只有邪恶的生物才这么有诱惑力，于是他屈服了。

晚上全圆佑带着权顺荣来了，好不容易有了身体还不知道是按照人类时间作息还是吸血鬼时间作息的权顺荣最近总是很困，不分时间地点地打哈欠，好在他也没有什么事要与其他人见面，想睡就睡。只不过身为灵魂太久对身体接触的渴望让他找不到同睡的人，全圆佑不让他抱着睡李知勋也不让他抱着睡，李灿有时候可以但最近有点长大了开始要求个人空间。  
几百岁的空巢老人权顺荣委屈巴巴，看见客厅里趴着的大猫，长叹一口气躺下去，猫科动物比人偶略高的体温让他觉得很舒服，他转过头去把自己埋在软乎乎的绒毛里，很快陷入了睡眠。  
第二天他醒的时候是被人抱在怀里的，权顺荣还没睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊朦朦胧胧就感觉这人身材不错，宽肩细腰长手长腿，还抱着自己不放。好暖，权顺荣蹭了蹭，突然意识到哪里不对，猛地坐起来，发现是一个自己没见过的陌生男子，大眼睛红嘴唇，看起来被他吵醒了表情委屈。  
“顺荣回来睡觉。”那人一把把他抓下来，力气好大，权顺荣用尽全力逃开他的禁锢，还没等他理清思路问一问这人是谁，李灿从楼上打着哈欠下来了，看到面前的场景惊得张大了嘴。  
哦，那个男人还没穿衣服。  
“哥你——”“我不是我没有你不要瞎说我清清白白几百年”  
权顺荣语无伦次，正在“熬夜”的吸血鬼全圆佑出来拿可乐，看着客厅里抱着的两个人，举起手中的饮料打了个招呼。“俊呐，好久不见。”  
“全圆佑你认识？？？？？”  
“我不早几百年就给你介绍过了吗住我们隔壁城堡的兽人文俊辉？还有女巫血统，你的人偶就是他和明浩一起做的。”  
文俊辉从旁边扯了条毯子围在身上，“早上好。”小跑了几步到李灿身边给了他一个脸颊亲亲，李灿捂着脸颊不知所措。  
“灿以后要认识我哦，我会经常来玩的。”


	6. Chapter 6

“哥我们养只宠物吧。”  
在第101次看同学的家长带着家里的狗狗来接他放学，李灿终于对哥哥提出这个想法。  
“不要。”李知勋提着李灿的衣领让他离那只金毛远一点，“家里已经有一只大猫一只大狗还不够你玩吗？”  
“但是那是俊哥和珉奎哥啊。”李灿委屈，“会变成人的动物和纯动物不一样，我怎么下得了手撸。”

“怎么不行？”两人回到家的时候全圆佑已经起了，坐在沙发上左手大猫右手大狗，两只大型动物在全圆佑的手下都发出了舒服的呼噜声。李灿都不想指出十二岁人类小孩和几百岁吸血鬼的区别，垂头丧气地走到沙发旁坐下，猎豹从全圆佑的膝盖上抬起头来，踱步到李灿旁边顶了顶他的手，李灿礼貌性地摸了摸猎豹的头顶，猫科动物比人类略高一点的体温暖乎乎地摸起来很舒服，天气冷的时候大家都喜欢抱着文俊辉睡，尤其是全圆佑和权顺荣。  
其实李灿也想抱着猫猫睡觉，但是因为文俊辉有一半女巫血统，不是纯血兽人，在睡着的时候状态不太稳定，有时候是猎豹有时候是人，变成猎豹的时候身上就算有衣服也被撑爆了，变回来又没衣服，纯种人类李灿实在是不好意思跟他一起睡。  
李知勋坐在全圆佑身边打开了电视机，看了看趴在旁边的地狱犬，意味深长地说，“你要是养宠物还得带它做绝育呢。”  
绝育？？？？？  
文俊辉无所谓地打了个哈欠，在李灿身下趴了下来。但这个名词让金珉奎瞬间感受到了恐惧，他在地狱工作这么多年还是第一次有这种感觉。他瞬间变了回来，地狱犬和兽人不一样，他从兽型变成人类还是有衣服的，反正也不怕冷，即使现在是寒冷的春天仍然穿着宽松的大T恤大裤衩。  
“人类的宠物都要绝育的吗？”金珉奎的声音在颤抖。“嗯哼。”李知勋嘴里咬着炸鸡，金珉奎低下头看了看自己的重要部位，看来出生在地狱算是逃过一劫。  
这时候院子里突然冒出一阵黑烟，在客厅的一行人习以为常地拉开了阳台的门，“胜澈哥晚上好。”“晚上好。”地狱高级公务员拍了拍身上的尘灰脱了鞋走进客厅，尾巴和翅膀也不知道是那里钻出来的，西装干净整洁一丝不苟，连个破洞都没有。  
“让我看看我们未来的劳动力有没有好好地长大。”崔胜澈伸出手走到李知勋面前，李知勋伸手要打掉但大力恶魔还是一把抱住了他，恶魔满足地蹭了蹭，“真可爱啊我们知勋。”崔胜澈摸了摸李知勋的后脑勺，又用力闻了闻李知勋身上的气味。李知勋隐隐觉得这一套流程有点眼熟，但是没想起来是啥。  
放开了李知勋崔胜澈又转头去找李灿，在肢体接触方面比李知勋稍微好一点的李灿站起来扑进崔胜澈怀里，崔胜澈用了点力把李灿抱离地面在原地转了个圈，再把李灿放下来捏捏他的脸，“灿最近有没有好好学习？有没有坏人欺负你和哥哥？有的话一定要跟我说哦地狱做这种事是专业的。”“好——”李灿拖长了音应他，崔胜澈笑得眼睛都看不到了，又揉了揉李灿的脑袋，把小孩的头发揉到静电爆发炸成一团才恋恋不舍地放手。  
有点像养宠物。李知勋终于想起来了。  
“哥你们地狱养宠物吗？”李灿这么问崔胜澈，崔胜澈想了一下，“养啊，我们一般除了恶魔都养。地狱的火龙可帅了你想不想要？想要我给你带一只。”  
“哥那我们要做绝育吗？”金珉奎表情复杂。“不用啊。”崔胜澈一脸你这傻小孩在说什么，“要是做绝育你还能好好地在这儿吗？地狱不可能让任何生物戒除欲望，尤其是对性的欲望。”地狱优秀公务员代表如是说。  
“那金珉奎……”李知勋停了好一会儿。“有发情期吗？”  
话题陷入尴尬，当事人金某拒绝做出回答。


	7. Chapter 7

周末的李家总是很热闹，不光全圆佑文俊辉权顺荣会来，洪知秀尹净汉崔胜澈偶尔也会一起来。金珉奎来的频率最低，因为公务员等级比较低休假时间短，尹净汉还常常在工作时间给他打视频电话，让他看看大家一起玩的样子，最后都是被大狗狗生气地挂掉，哄还是崔胜澈去哄。  
李灿觉得不行，虽然他只是个初中生但还是要学习。  
于是他决定去图书馆，早上全圆佑刚睡下，权顺荣文俊辉还没起，其他人还没来，李灿穿好鞋子打开门，门口站着两个自带柔光——也可能只是刚好背光——的人，开始唱歌。  
“奇异恩典/何等甘甜/可怜如我/亦得救赎——”  
李灿把门关上了。  
他觉得自己应该已经习惯了这种生活，毕竟什么妖魔鬼怪都见过了，在门口唱圣歌的人更不应该是奇怪的事情。但是那两个人的表情看起来太虔诚，长得像面包超人的那个还对着他伸出手来，另一个鼻梁高挺脸部轮廓分明的人则是完全沉浸在歌曲中的感觉。  
是旁边教堂来传教的吗？李灿冷静地分析了一下，组织了一下语言打开门正要拒绝他们，结果被铺面而来的圣光和大白翅膀糊了一脸。  
对不起判断错误了，是天使呢。  
“门口是谁啊？”李知勋的声音从客厅里传来，“如果是传教的就说我们信撒旦的。”  
李灿叹了口气，自从认识了天使他不得不在包里常备一副墨镜，他把墨镜逃出来带上，努力抬起头看着两位天使说话——初中生李灿还没到生长发育的最高期，比哥哥还要矮一截。“是净汉哥叫你们来的吗？”  
“没有我们是自己来的。”面包超人天使说，“你是李灿吗？你长得好可爱。”李灿露出一个礼貌的微笑，“谢谢。”另一个更高一点的天使在他面前蹲下来，“你以后会跟我们一起工作吗？”  
“呃……”李灿不知道该怎么跟他们解释自己才只是个初中生，虽然李知勋已经高中毕业了，他也不打算再去读大学，反正工作已经摆在前面让他选了，他自己的搞音乐的兴趣爱好也能赚不少钱。  
或许这就是最近地狱和天堂的人来的这么频繁的原因吗？李灿好像突然知道了点什么，心里难免生出点惆怅，虽然跟哥哥不像一般的兄弟那么亲密，但如果要分开还是有点舍不得。  
李知勋从客厅走出来，“发生什么事了？”他盯着两个没见过的天使，把李灿护在身后，“啊想必你就是李知勋吧？”面包超人天使向李知勋伸出手来，“我是夫胜宽，这位是李硕珉。我们是负责唱诗班的天使。”

所以大概是来证明岗位优势的。尹净汉马上在夫胜宽李硕珉之后过来了，摸了摸李灿的头说灿要不要也听听看就把他推回了房间，李灿还来不及拒绝一转头看到崔胜澈也从院子里出现了。  
不是，我还只是个孩子，我为什么要承受这么多。  
李灿麻木地喝了一口可乐，二氧化碳气泡在他的舌头上炸开也不能挽回他的神智。希望今天两位高级官员不论是谁至少有一个人记得加固房子外面的结界，不然等下邻居又要过来投诉。反正现在客厅里的硝烟味挺重的，李灿吸了吸鼻子，亲身证明绝对不只是比喻。  
天使和恶魔简直要在他们家里打一架。李灿还没见过超自然生物打架，总不能是像超级英雄电影那种飞来飞去在高层建筑之间撞来撞去。那如果撞爆了谁来负责维修赔偿呢？不知道他们有没有钢铁侠和蝙蝠侠。  
被抢夺的目标李知勋本人倒是冷静，还记得不能让李灿喝太多可乐，把弟弟手里的可乐拿下来给换了一杯牛奶。“哥——”李灿抬起头看他，“不可以。”李知勋把可乐放到旁边的桌子上，“要是还想长高就多喝点牛奶。”  
看起来好像还是天堂更占优势，除了一般的工作之外天堂的唱诗班看起来很对李知勋的胃口，不过李灿怀疑李知勋会把圣歌改成EDM，另外虽然他今天第一次见李硕珉但是他总感觉这个人很适合EDM。  
就在崔胜澈急得犄角都冒出来眼睛变红的时候突然有什么东西在后院炸开了，又像是什么大物件从天而降的声音，震得向来睡眠稳定不易打扰的吸血鬼都醒了。他皱着眉头打开阳台门，有一个同样长着翅膀还有尾巴和犄角的生物从火焰和烟火里走了出来。  
“哥你怎么在这里？我问地狱说你不在办公室，找了好一会儿才找到你。”是个五官立体金色虹膜银色头发的恶魔。  
“韩率你怎么现在回来了？”两个恶魔站在一起的画面……还挺好看。李灿觉得有问题，凭什么地狱生物都长得这么好看？大部分恶魔形象不都是很丑恶的吗？  
“那是信仰上帝的人类对我们形象的丑化。”作为恶魔的必备技能是读取人类的心声，崔胜澈对李灿的问题做出了回答。“知勋你看我们地狱的工作伙伴都长得这么好看你要不要来我们这里工作！”  
李灿：？这有什么必然联系  
尹净汉：“崔胜澈你不要和韩率一起对知勋下魅惑法术！”  
李知勋：“……不好意思我是直男。另外打坏的院子你们谁负责赔一下？”

END？


End file.
